Something Stolen
by FlameWater
Summary: Bel stole something from Fran and he didn't ask, but then again Fran doesn't ask before doing something either.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Something Stolen**

**By Flamewater**

"Oh, Bel-Senpai." Fran said softly, his green eyes half-lidded, and a faint smile were on his lips. Bel was too stunned to throw a knife or say anything to the younger male, but could only stare in shock for he has not ever heard Fran speak that way.

'This must be one of froggy's illusion.' Bel briefly thought, he tried for a moment to figure it out, and failed. 'It could really be Fran or one of his illusions.'

"Princes only kiss Princesses, right?" Fran asked gently and he gave the blonde a bright smile which made Bel stare with wide eyes. "However since I'm a frog and you are a Prince. I could become your Princess if you kiss me, Senpai. After all you a Prince and only you can be Prince."

"What is wrong with you, froggy. Is this an illusion or something." Bel said in an annoyed voice and he looked at Fran.

"Everyone dreams of kissing royalty, Senpai." Fran commented in an airy voice as he walked over to the blonde and wrapped his right arm around Bel's waist. His left hand reached up, moved Bel's bangs up, and revealing blue eyes. Fran was standing on his tip toes and looked up at those surprised blue eyes.

"April Fools, Senpai." Fran stated in a monotone voice and he tilted his head slightly. "I didn't have to use an illusion."

He had expected his Senpai to throw knives, call him insulting names, and yelling at him angrily. Not ever did Fran think or expect for the fallen Prince to kiss him on the lips. His eyes widened in shock as Bel wrapped his arms around him firmly, he felt his Senpai's lips, and Fran didn't know what to do, but he did gasp and his heart was racing for some reason.

Bel kissed him roughly, he entered Fran's slightly parted lips, and explored every inch greedily as if it was a treasure. The frog hat had fallen off and Bel's hands were on Fran's green hair running through it.

"Huh?" Fran asked flatly as if he was unaffected by the kiss, but his face gave him away silently. His green eyes half-lidded, lips swollen, and cheeks slightly flushed. "You stole my first kiss, Senpai."

"And that is a royal kiss, froggy." Bel commented smoothly, a wide grin on his lips, and arms back around Fran's hips. "You taste pretty good for a little frog. Did you eat some cherries?"

"You were rough, Senpai. A royal pain in the lips." Fran stated dryly and his cheeks were back to normal. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Merely because I felt like it. A Prince is allowed to do as he pleases to common people." Bel told him causally and a grin on his lips as he moved his right hand to feel Fran's lips.

"Ow, Senpai. My lips hurts because you were rough and they are really sore." Fran commented dully and tried to ignore how it felt when Bel touched his lips.

"Shut up, froggy. Be happy that I even kissed you." Bel snapped at him, he moved his hand from Fran's lips, and frowned.

"Thief." Fran said flatly and his arms were crossed. "You are a thief, Senpai. You didn't ask if you could kiss me. You had complained when I lifted up your shirt without asking to see if your brother was telling the truth."

"Anyone else would die to have their first kiss be from royalty." Bel told him in an annoyed tone and he looked at Fran's expressionless face.

"I'm not Snow White." Fran stated bluntly as he picked up the fallen frog hat and put it back on before his Senpai noticed.

"You are cheeky." Bel commented calmly and Fran would simply not be Fran if there was no kind of cheekiness in his words.

"Would you rather me be loud like the long haired idiotic Captain? Would you kiss him?" Fran asked flatly as he looked up at the blonde. "Senpai?"

"Hell no and shut up." Bel snapped angrily and shook his head. "Why would you even suggest that Fran?"

"Did I ruin the moment?" Fran asked bluntly, knives were thrown at his large frog hat, and Bel give him an irritatedlook.

"What do you think froggy? You should feel honored that I kissed you and that your first kiss was given to you by royalty. Instead-" Bel replied angrily, but cut himself off and glared at Fran before throwing a few knives at him and walked away.

"I wonder why Senpai was upset?" Fran asked himself in a monotone voice, but felt his lips and there was a faint smile on them. "I feel odd."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
